IceKit's Mistake
by Spottedleafalways11
Summary: IceKit is a beautiful kit, born in ThunderClan to WhisperWing and with two sisters. She was supposed to have a great destiny as a warrior that only she knew about until she told the medicine cat CrowFur. She would've been greatness, if it weren't for one tiny little thing that went wrong in her life as a kit. One tiny mistake, changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Icekit from her first moments **

WhisperWing yowled in pain as the medicine cat, Crowfur, comforted her that there was only one more. It was a pretty ice-blue she-cat, that WhisperWing and her mate, WolfStorm, named Icekit. They watched as Icekit curled up with her two sister, Strokekit and Songkit. The three newest kits in ThunderClan.

This is Icekit's story.

I feel myself curled up. I am cold. I feel a warm tongue licking my fur. I smell the sweet scent of warm milk. I feel a tail guiding me to the scent of milk, the scent of food. There are two bodies next to mine. I am sleepy. I lie down next to my mother and take a nap. I hear her whisper something, but I don't notice. I am fast asleep. I wake up and yawn, but I don't open my eyes. I know my name is Icekit, and I have two sisters. One is Snowkit, the other Silverkit. My mother's name is WhisperWing. I know this from hearing other cats. I know that they are here, but I don't really like them. I like one cat though, and his name is Wolfstorm. I also like Crowfur. But the other cats make me uncomfortable. I hear Whisperwint say that Silverkit has already opened her eyes. She is asking Whisperwing when me and Snowkit will open our eyes. Whisperwing says within a few sunrises, whatever those are. Silverkit is poking me and I wish she would stop. I just want to sleep, I'm so tired! I start to mew, and she goes away. Now someone is picking me up, and I know it's Whisperwing. Now they say Snowkit just opened her eyes! I am the last one. I curl up against Whisperwing's long, soft fur and fall asleep. When I wake up, I try to open my eyes but it's to hard. Two cats come in. They are talking about me, they say "look how cute Icekit is" and "she still hasn't opened her eyes" but I don't wanna pay attention. I'm hungry now, so I try to go over to my mother to nurse. I trip over something though, and I don't know where I am. That's when I fall through stuff that really hurts and I drop a little bit. It hurts so much I start mewling and mewling. Is anybody going to come and help me?


	2. The Prophecy

**Thanks for the review, Guest person. **

A soft, soothing voice tells me to open my eyes, so I do. I can see a very pretty she-cat, but I don't recognize her scent. "Who are you?" I ask her. "My name is SpottedLeaf." she says. "I thought you died after the great battle." "Well, I didn't fully die. I went to another place to heal, and now I am back in StarClan." she tells me. "Am I in StarClan?" I'm suddenly fearful that I could've died right there when I fell. "No, you are not. You fell out of the nursery and hurt yourself. I need to tell you something though." What could it be? I wonder if it's important... "IceKit, you have a great destiny ahead of you. You are to become IceStar, leader of ThunderClan, you are to protect your Clan in all hard times. The exact prophecy says, _The Ice will lead the thunder on, out of darkness and despair. The Ice will be greatness, legend, and follow in the footsteps of the fire" _she says. "IceKit, the ice is you. You will greatly help ThunderClan in the future, it is your destiny, and you must follow it." SpottedLeaf is saying. "Farewell, young one." I wake up in a place that doesn't smell like the nursery, and I try to open my eyes. It works! I can see WhisperWing, she is white and silver. "Thank StarClan your OK!" she says. _Yes _I think _Thank StarClan. _StrokeKit and SnowKit are here too. SnowKit is a fluffy white she-cat with green eyes, and StrokeKit is a light brown with dark brown eyes. CrowFur, who had short black fur, tells me I am to stay in the medicine den for a few sunrises. He gives me some herbs to eat, and even though it's really hard I manage to swallow them. Then I nurse from my mother. After a little bit everyone but CrowFur is gone. "CrowFur" I say, "Yes?" He asks. "I had a dream after I fell and SpottedLeaf came to me. She said this to me, _The Ice will lead the thunder on, out of darkness and despair. The Ice will be greatness, legend, and follow in the footsteps of the fire" _I decide that I should tell him because he is the medicine cat. "That sounds like a prophecy, about you" he tells me. "SpottedLeaf says it is." I reply. "I believe that. So it looks like you will be leader one day, if you're careful" "What do you mean, if I'm careful?" "Well, you know that we've been having...problems." He says. "What kind of problems?" I ask "Well, I shouldn't be telling you this, but if it means you'll be more careful... we've been having problems with foxes and WindClan. WindClan would never hurt a kit, but foxes would." "But I'll be safe won't I? I mean, I won't be going out into our territory or anything until I can fight the foxes." I try to reassure myself. "Well, maybe..." he says. But what does he mean?

**Sorry guys that was really short but I need to update a new chapter for JoyStar's Visions and possible TornHeart's Revenge right now. What did you think? I just ****_had _****to bring SpottedLeaf back again she is my favorite character in the whole entire series I cried when she died especially the second time in The Last Hope I was like wait if SpottedLeaf hadn't saved SandStorm, she'd be in StarClan, along with SandStorm AND FireStar because FireStar made that bet with TigerStar so he knew he was gonna die anyways. :D Ok seriously though what did you guys think and should I make my chapters longer when I can?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been updating any stories lately because well some of them i can't update until i get reviews yet, like tornheart's revenge and love and loss, and ive been busy. But ok here we go

"Hey, Icekit, want me to teach you a new warrior move?" I hear my friend, Flashpaw, saying. Flashpaw is a very handsome young tom that's dark grey with black spots, and I like him a _lot._ He even told me he loves me yesterday, and I really want to have his kits someday. As he starts telling me how to do this thing called lightning strike, I keep staring into his eyes. They're a brilliant bright green, like the forest, and according to the elders like Firestar's. "Icekit, time to come inside" Whisperwing is calling. "But why, I'm four moons old I'm fine" I complain. Why can't I keep talking to Flashpaw? "You need your sleep" she says. I roll my eyes as Flashpaw as I walk inside, and my stupid sisters start teasing me about me and Flashpaw. "What do you care!?" I snap "Since when do you care anything about ME? I'm just your annoying little sister, so what if I like an apprentice? Is it because no cat would ever have kits with either of you?" I can't help but add that last part, but as soon as the words come of out of my mouth, I instantly regret it, especially since Whisperwing and Wolfstorm are listening. Snowkit gets up and I meet her death stare, while she's growling louder than a monster. "Why don't you just get out of here, we don't want you anyway. Go run away with Flashpaw, why don't you? It's not like anyone in ThunderClan would care about you!" she says. I stumble back and run out, her words hurt. It's true, nobody has ever really cared about me lately, except Whisperwing, Wolstorm, and Flashpaw. I don't know why, but it's true, though most cats are starting to like me again for some reason, and the elders have started telling me stories without kicking me out. Blindly, I run out of the camp, I don't even remember what Crowfur said about foxes as I race through the forest, until I see one..

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! I had to add in the stuff with Flashpaw just to make it more sad and dramatic, plus I decided to put in the stuff with nobody liking her for fun and to make it more interesting, and don't worry I tell you why ThunderClan hates her in the next and final chapter of Icekit's mistake. But if anyone thinks they have a really good idea, just tell me and I could add it in. Please review Tornheart's revenge and Love and Loss because I can't update them without your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Change of plans everybody that actually cares enough to read this,I will do another chapter after this one as a what happens to ThunderClan thingymajiggy. **

Instantly I yowl in terror and try to flee, but the fox catches me. I remember the day that the clan got mad at me as I grabbed a mouse and accidentally shredded it. Maybe I can shred this fox to? Behind me appears Strokekit and Snowkit

"Icekit, we're so sorry and so is the rest of the clan! We didn't mean it we were just playing please don't die please Icekit" they're saying. Suddenly I realize how stupid I was. We were playing a game of trying to get into the most trouble, and they were being mean to me to do it! But its to late and I point my tail to the fox. Instantly they run back to camp, and I would follow but instead I yowl in pain as the fox bites my tail. I slash its eyes and bite its tail and right as I deal the death blow, the great orange fox tears its teeth into my back leg twisting it. _Just like Cinderpelt _I think sadly. I expect to die, but warriors are here and they kill the fox. I watch, everything seeming like a dream, as Crowfur comes over and carries me to the camp, then treats my leg. The last think I see is Snowkit and Strokekit and Whitewing staring at me before I slip into darkness.

I am back in StarClan again and see Spottedleaf looking at me sadly.

"Am I dead?" I ask

"No, surprisingly you are not dead. But I can't believe what you have done. You have ruined the prophecy." Suddenly I remember what she told me the last time I got hurt, but I'm really only glad to be alive.

"How have I ruined the prophecy?" I ask

"You cannot be a warrior now Icekit. You have seriously hurt you leg, just like..." She doesn't finish the though but I know who she means, just like Cinderpelt. "You are waking up now Icekit. You will have to settle for being a medicine cat because your leg shall never heal." the last thing I see is the sad, sorrowful, disappointed look in the beautiful former medicine cat's eyes. But there's something else to, and I realize it is fear, fear for the clan she loves so much. _What will happen to ThunderClan now? I was supposed to save them! _Are my last thoughts before drifting back into consciousness...

**Yes, I WAS going to kill her, but I couldn't bear to. And I know the mouse thing isn't a big deal, but it was the only piece of prey on the fresh-kill pile so yeah kinda big deal now. I also couldn't stand to make her siblings hate her or make her be bullied, it was to sad for me. What do ****_you _****think should happen to ThunderClan? I'll try and update soon!**


End file.
